


Floresta das Hortênsias

by Kaninin



Category: No Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninin/pseuds/Kaninin





	Floresta das Hortênsias

O entardecer e o Sol se vão  
Porventura, dessa forma  
Inclusive os meus medos também me dizem Adeus

Arrumo forças para me reerguer  
Enquanto seco meus sapatos molhados  
A luz que descende da porta se abrindo  
Vagamente, calmamente  
Torna-se cada vez maior

Sem dizer palavra alguma  
Trocamos meros, pequenos gestos  
Estes também vindos de você  
Que do outro lado das raízes brancas  
Me conhece e me ama mais do que ninguém

Entrelaçados com os meus  
Seus dedos estavam mais trêmulos  
Feridos, eles buscavam flores  
Em arbustos de espinhos?

Ainda assim, você afaga o meu rosto  
Gentilmente, secando as minhas lágrimas  
Isso não dói?

Sua figura pálida, debaixo da chuva  
Eu não aguento te ver assim  
Por favor, me deixa acalentar-te

A distância pra nada serve  
Além de alimentar a solidão  
E o poder para fazer das flores mais felizes  
Ainda não é visto pela maioria dos humanos

Todavia, eu continuo em minha busca por ele  
Ainda que seja somente por você  
  
Hoje, a Lua não apareceu  
Eu ainda olho para aquele céu  
Coberto pelas folhas das árvores altas  
Enquanto deito-me na vasta e úmida grama azul

Que vagamente, docemente  
Desfaz-se perante mim  
Em um leve lençol florido

Os brotos que crescem neste bosque  
Um dia hão de desabrochar em pétalas

Até que esse querido dia chegue  
Eu apreciarei esses sentimentos no meu coração  
Lembrando que eu não estou mais sozinho  
Mesmo na álgida floresta das hortênsias


End file.
